Majestics
The Majestics (ユーロ代表チーム Yūro Daihyō Chīmu) are a team featured in the Original Series, consisting of Beyblade and Beyblade: G-Revolution. About All members own armour passed down by their ancestors that they wear during the Olympia Challenge. They are descended from nobility, therefore they are sons of wealthy families able to afford not only the best of life but also the best in Beyblading. Their Bit-Beasts are fighting spirits who have been passed down for generations from long ago, being symbols of their families for centuries. This is much like Tyson's Dragoon, a fighting spirit who was bestowed on the swordsmen of his family, or Ray's Driger, who was passed down members of the White Tiger clan. The Majestics' bit-beasts are all ancient and powerful. As a result, they are considerably larger than most. As a consequence, both Beyblade and Blader draw a strong fighting spirit among each member of the team. They did not become a team at all until they fought the Bladebreakers and only became a team out of requirements for the tournament. Despite all 4 members individually being powerful, as a team, their lack of experience means they are reluctant to the idea of supporting each other. History Beyblade: 2000 Years prior to the events of the series, the members of the Majestics were each challenged to one-on-one battles with the Dark Bladers. Robert battled Sanguinex, Johnny faced Lupinex, Enrique confronted Cenotaph, and Oliver was challenged by Zomb. Each of them easily defeated the Dark Blader they battled since their opponents didn't have bit-beasts (which they later gained after their defeats). It was during these battles that the Majestics destroyed the Dark Bladers' Beyblades. The Majestics were met by the Bladebreakers one by one. Actually, they were introduced before the team existed. The first to be confronted was Robert, on a boat from the United States to Europe. He destroyed many children's' Beyblades, which drove Tyson mad and ended up on a beybattle between them. Although slightly impressed by Tyson's Dragoon, Robert defeated him easily thanks to his large bit-beast: Griffolyon. The Bladebreakers then take a train through to Paris, where they meet Oliver, who is not only the local Beyblade champion but also one of the best Cooks in the city. Tyson fights with him in the middle of a famous park in Paris, and the battle ends in a draw. The next to be confronted was Enrique. He owns a personal beystadium, which is a copy of the Coliseum. He fights against Tyson and wins with ease. On the next day, he fights with Tyson again, but this time he loses (with the special notice on how badly Enrique treated his bit-beast) The Bladebreakers' next destination is now Robert's castle in Germany. There, they meet not only Robert but also his friend Johnny, the most arrogant of the team. Johnny challenges Kai for a fight, but Kai refuses, stating that Johnny is an only a short-tempered boy. However, after Johnny accuses Kai of being a coward, Kai accepts. After a tight fight, Kai loses, much to his disappointment. Still in the castle, the Bladebreakers finally challenge the Majestics to a battle, as a team. The Majestics at first refuse it, but then Robert sees the challenge as an opportunity to make it an opening event for his new Olympia Colosseum. He also tells the Bladebreakers that the team who wins will go to the finals in Russia, even though the Majestics did not enter the World Championship. The Bladebreakers accept, and the battle begins. Despite all of the Majestics players being negative towards teamwork, they had to be in a team to be able to face the whole Bladebreakers team. In addition, the Bladebreakers were assisted by the Dark Bladers, rivals of the Majestics. They claimed to be the Bladebreakers "personal monster cheering squad", but also worked to intimidate the Majestics during the match. Oliver confronts Ray in the first match, which ends in a draw. Kai takes a chance to have his revenge against Johnny. He wins after Tyson's piece of advice, but as he leaves the beystadium, he urges Tyson not to "bother" him during a fight anymore. At the end of the match, Robert faces Tyson, and the Majestics team starts to realize the importance of teamwork, but due to it being too late, they lost the match. In spite of this, the Majestics are motivated to keep going as a team, and they give their best to the Bladebreakers. As the Bladebreakers prepare to head over to the finals, the Majestics head over to Russia in order to lend them a hand at Mr. Dickenson's request after an ambush by Boris and the Demolition Boys. Throughout the tournament, they are seen supporting the Bladebreakers in their matches with the Demolition Boys and have no problem agreeing to face the Russian team if Tyson loses to Tala. After Tyson's victory, the Majestics line up for a chance to battle him. Beyblade: V-Force Even though the Majestics did not appear in this season, Mariam comments at one point that she thinks the Bladebreakers are more spoiled than "that rich old team". This indicates that the Majestics once crossed paths with the Saint Shields. Beyblade: G-Revolution The Majestics have a cameo appearance in G-Revolution, where they lost against the Barthez Battalion in the European qualifying tournament. They lost due to Barthez Battalion's unfair tactics and cheating. However, because of lack of evidence, the Barthez Battalion did not get disqualified for this. Robert and Johnny meet with the BBA Revolution in Spain to discuss this issue and they stick around to watch Daichi defeat Mathilda and Tyson defeat Miguel in a fair-played battle. The entire team makes another appearance near the end of episode 30, after Tyson wins the World Championship for the third consecutive time, watching it on TV. In G-Revolution's epilogue (original version only), Robert and Oliver are in a two-on-two match against Aaron and Mathilda of the Battalion, while Johnny and Enrique are with the other half of the Battalion, Miguel and Claude, preparing to face off against the Dark Bladers. By this time, Coach Barthez, who was the true reason for the team's cheating, was fired by Miguel. Also, since being in a two-on-two match also meant working as a team, it is greatly implied that the Majestics have become a true team. Members Achievements Gallery Beyblade 2000 Tumblr oxob5usZxN1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr oxooupP3Fl1w4q252o2 r1 1280.png Tumblr oxons2LuvV1w4q252o1 1280.png Majestics07.png Majestics04.png Majestics03.png Majestics06.png Majestics08.png Majestics09.png Majestics29.png Majestics02.png Majestics21.png Majestics22.png Majestics23.png Majestics24.png Majestics25.png Majestics26.png Majestics27.png Beyblade-The Movie-Majestics Arc 7554033.jpg Tumblr per7duIu941w4q252o1 1280.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Tumblr oo72zcYhPl1w4q252o4 1280.png|Majestics On G-Revolution S03E16-092910 1.jpg S03E16-144248 1.jpg S03E16-144235 1.jpg Trivia *Their Bit-Beasts considerably larger in size compared to other Bit-Beasts. *All members of the Majestics use a large Bit-Beast whose name is suffixed with "Lyon". **The "Lyon" comes from "Battalion". **All their bit-beasts are heraldic creatures featured on family crests; the unicorn, the griffin, the salamander and the Amphisbaena. All are also creatures of myth. *Much like the Bladebreakers, the Majestics are known for their bit-beasts using elemental attacks: **Griffolyon - Wind **Salamalyon - Fire **Amphilyon - Water **Unicolyon - Earth Reference Category:Beyblade: 2000 Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Category:Teams Category:Beyblade: 2000 Teams Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Teams Category:Original Series Category:Majestics Category:First Generation Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Teams Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade